Missing Him
by Phoenix-Flower92
Summary: Oneshot: Lilly is lovesick over the holidays, and Oliver is too. Loliver!


_**A/N: I am soooo completely lovesick right now. It's not even funny. I seriously need help!!!!**_

"Lilly, smile."

"No."

"Lilly, it's Christmas."

"I know."

"Well, then why aren't you smiling?"

Lilly Truscott let out a long sigh while her best friend across from her placed her hands on her hips.

"_That_ was a love sigh." Miley Stewart stated plainly.

"I miss him so much." Lilly tried not to cry.

Everyone always said, 'spend the holidays with the one that you love.' But the one that she loved was visiting his family and nowhere near. Two weeks without him—and she was sure to die.

"Lil, it's been _a day_."

"No. It's been a year disguised as a day."

Miley walked closer to her friend and sat down beside her, "You're a drama queen." She smiled.

"I just want him here."

"Well, he's not here, so let's move on."

"I can't."

"You're obsessed."

"I can't help it!"

Now it was Miley's turn to sigh, except hers was one of frustration.

"You're impossible!"

"I'm sorry. I don't…mean to do this to you. I love you Miley, I do. You're the best friend I could ever ask for, your awesome. And I've been trying to not forget and neglect you lately. But…"

"It's okay." Miley held up a hand, "Your in love."

A tear slid down Lilly's face, "Yeah, and it's painful. I know less is more, but less is also like a knife. I hate this! He's everywhere! I can't get him out of my mind. I'm constantly thinking about him, constantly wishing he were here. And the worst part? I don't even know if he loves me back!"

"Lilly, honey," Miley began, "Of course he does."

"Why would he? I'm not good enough for him."

"_What?_ Lilly, your insane."

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"No, you're stating the impossible."

"I don't know…"

"Lilly," Miley put her arm around her friend, "That boy lately doesn't talk to me about anything other than you. He's always talking about you. _'Where's Lilly today?' 'Is_ _Lilly okay?' 'What's wrong with Lilly?_'"

"He's just a nice guy. He cares about everyone." Lilly sourly pointed out.

"But he cares about you the most." Miley sincerely put in.

"I don't know…"

"Lilly!" Miley crossed her arms now, giving her best friend a look that had _'oh,_ _please!'_ written all over it. "You wanna call him?"

"No. I don't want to annoy him."

"You won't annoy him."

"Well, I don't want to be clingy."

"You won't be. Just call him and tell him you want to wish him a happy holiday."

"I've never ever even done that before! Why would I start now? He'll know I'm obsessed!"

"So how about _I_ call him to wish him a happy holiday and casually mention that you are here, and let it go from there?"

"Well…"

"Lilly, just say yes. You know you want to."  
"Okay, okay…"

Miley wasted no time, immediately flipping out her bubble-gum pink cell phone, and quickly dialing the number she had in mind. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" A male voice questioned.

"Hey, Oliver!" Miley smiled, glancing over at a nervous Lilly and giving her a thumb's up, "How's your Christmas going?"

"Oh, good, I guess." His voice was flat and lifeless.

"Well, don't sound so chipper!" Miley replied sarcastically, "What's wrong with you, boy?! Didn't you hear me? It's Christmas!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off, as if there was something he wanted to say, but was afraid to.

"Well, if your going to be all depressed, I _guess_ I'll just have to let you go. Too bad. I was just calling to tell you what Lilly and I have been up to today…"

At 'Lilly', Oliver instantly perked up.

"Lilly's there?!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep."

"Can I…can I…speak to her?" His voice was suddenly soft and so completely vulnerable.

"Why would you have to ask, silly? Of course you can. Here she is."

Miley motioned Lilly over, and an enormous grin spread across the blonde's face. She nearly attacked the phone.

"Hello?" She anxiously spoke into the receiver.

"Hey." A deep, familiar voice greeted her. A voice that she had been craving for hours.

"How are you?" She questioned.

"Okay, I suppose. It's kind of boring here. Not like back home at all. And it's cold. I hate that the most. What about you?"

She let out a breath and then decided to voice it, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Lilly."

From her spot on the couch across the room, all Miley could do was just smile.


End file.
